MI ULTIMA FELICIDAD
by kadiveti
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI LA PERSONA QUE AMAS TE LO QUITA TODO? UN PERSONAJE X LECTOR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos…soy nueva escribiendo fic de personaje lector pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo…así que de antemano gracias a todos por leer

¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que una vez amaste tanto (y todavía seguías amando) pareciera haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana?

Suspiraste, mientras tomabas tus libros de la mesa para dirigirte a la siguiente clase y lo viste salir tomado de la mano con Kyoko ,le sonreía dulcemente mientras las mejillas de ella se teñían de rosa, quisiste llorar pero no lo harías ,respiraste profundamente …al menos no te los encontrarías en el resto del día, ventajas de estudiar carreras distintas.

La universidad se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, tenías que quitar a Tsuna de tu cabeza, pensaste en ir a tu siguiente clase pero tus pasos te llevaron hasta el baño, te miraste en el espejo tenías cabello era corto de color(cc) y tus ojos de color(co) no eras muy femenina, vestías con ropas anchas ,eras un poco plana ,tu cabello siempre estaba revuelto ocultando tus ojos eras atlética, agil, y letal jamás te había importado bastante tu figura ni la ropa hasta que Tsuna te cambiara por Kyoko , habías conocido a Tsuna hace dos años Reborn te había encontrado… como asesina independiente y te había llevado a Vongola.

_Miraste sorprendida al exarcobaleno que te tendía una mano… te habían dado una paliza._

_-la asesina de corazón blando ¿verdad?_

_-que quieres-le preguntaste…si había venido a asesinarte en venganza por alguien estaba en problemas._

_-únete a Vongola (TN)_

_-¿porque me quería Vongola?_

_-Por qué eres una excelente hitman y porque además tu sabes que solo Vongola podría protegerte._

_No lo pensaste mucho y accediste a ir con él ,te decían la asesina de corazón blando porque jamás matabas a nadie ,los dejabas malheridos, a veces inconscientes pero jamás muertos, por eso no tenías muchos clientes y te ganabas infinidad de enemigos._

_Te llevo hasta Nanimori hasta una base secreta, entraste nerviosa sin saber que esperar ,y dentro te recibió una cálida sonrisa._

_-bienvenida ( TN)…_

Te miraste nuevamente ,no ibas a lograr nada así, caminaste por los pasillos… menos mal que tu cabellos ocultaban tus ojos o todos verían q estaban hinchados ,no culpabas a Kyoko era tu amiga, y además era mucho más bonita y femenina que tú ,claro no sabía pelear ,ni siquiera debía saber cómo manejar un cuchillo y tenía cara de jamás haber matado una mosca cuando tu había dejado inconscientes a más de 20 hombres y 30 mujeres ,pero claro eso no les gustaba a los chicos a ellos les gustaban delicadas y femeninas, maldijiste no te convenía ir por ese punto

_Se conocieron lentamente, él te enviaba a misiones peligrosas, pero poco a poco fue enviando te a misiones más fáciles, te extrañaba su comportamiento, entraste a su oficina para hablar con él, rezaste para que no te sonrojaras en su presencia pero que mas daba tu pelo te cubría buena parte del rostro. _

_-¿Tsuna puedo hablar contigo?_

_-Claro (TN)-chan¿ de que se trata?_

_-quiero pedir disculpas si mi desempeño en las misiones es insatisfactorio-parecía consternado_

_-no te entiendo_

_-si…por qué me estas enviando a misiones cada vez más simples y no entiendo por qué, si mi desempeño está mal…_

_-no es eso-te corto, se puso de pie Y rodeo el escritorio-(TN)-chan –se sonrojo violentamente-yo…no quiero que te pase algo malo…_

_-soy capaz Tsuna-te acercaste a él porque parecía afligido-si no puedo ser de utilidad preferiría renunciar…no seré una carga para nadie._

_Eso lo dejo sorprendido, te giraste dispuesta a abandonar la habitación pero él te tiro del brazo y te abrazo por detrás._

_-te quiero-te sonrojaste como un tomate-te quiero y no deseo que algo malo te suceda…_

_Te giraste para verlo de frente y lo abrazaste por el cuello_

_-yo también te quiero Tsuna…_

Recordar eso no te iba a hacer bien y lo seguías haciendo, parecías masoquista, golpeaste una pared molesta contigo misma, tú mano comenzó a doler pero no le diste importancia... Viste a lo lejos a Gokudera, respiraste profundo y te acercaste a saludarlo no querías que te tuvieran lastima

-¡Gokudera!-corriste hacia el y le diste un pequeño golpe en la cabeza como siempre lo hacías

-¿!Qué haces tonta!?-su enfado rutinario era tranquilizante

-saludarte-le sacaste la lengua era divertido molestarlo, pero tu sonrisa se borró cuando su mirada cambió y te vio con lastima.

-¿estás bien (TN)?-claro para ellos también era extraño…sonreíste

-estoy perfectamente-no lo estabas pero no tenían por qué saberlo

_Su relación había sido como un cuento, él era tierno y amable contigo y tú te sentía bien con él, a pesar de ser fuerte te sentías protegida, amada, importante. Un día antes de que te enteraras de su relación con Kyoko habían pasado un día de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, recostados en la hierba mirando las nubes._

_-ese parece un arma-señalaste riendo hacia el cielo, él también se rio_

_-(TN)-chan ¿te gusta la mafia?_

_-¿por qué lo preguntas?. Tú eres de la mafia._

_-sí, pero muchas veces tengo miedo…de no poder proteger a todos, y cuando me siento así siento como si volviera a ser ese niño de catorce años que encontró Reborn-su mirada se volvió melancólica_

_-tu eres el cielo…eres fuerte, y valiente, pero sobre todo tienes una enorme amabilidad, eso hace que tu corazón sea enorme y que te encariñes con muchas personas y que trates de proteger a todos y que quieras que nadie sufra._

_-entonces eso es una debilidad…_

_-yo no dije eso-lo cortaste…le acariciaste la mejilla-me gusta tu amabilidad porque eso te hace ser diferente de los otros capos, eso te hace distinto, porque eres generosos y comprendes los sentimientos de las personas sin juzgarlos, me gusta tu amabilidad Tsuna…-te sonrojaste siempre lo hacías con él, él te sonrió y te beso, en ese momento te sentías la mujer más feliz del mundo y con tener a Tsuna a tu lado te bastaba.._

-(TN)..(TN)! –Gokudera te tomo de los hombros-…no estás bien

-si lo estoy-tu voz se entrecorto, y te odiaste por ser tan débil, pero nadie podía culparte

Todos sabían de tu relación con Tsuna, incluso Kyoko pero de la nada después del día de campo, él se presentó en la universidad de la mano de Kyoko anunciándola como su novia…y él ni siquiera te había terminado…desde entonces no habías hablado con él ,porque él ni te miraba…te sentías mal ...tal vez solo fuiste un juego para el, algo sin importancia, y luego pensaste en su amabilidad…creías que podías odiarlo pero no podías te comparabas constantemente con Kyoko y definías que ella era mucho mejor partido que tu…

-(TN)…-acaricio tus mejillas, recién te diste cuenta que estabas llorando, Gokudera se veía triste-no llores mas…no me gusta verte triste.

-estoy bien…estoy bien-tratabas de creerlo pero tus lagrimas seguían cayendo, él te abrazo y te beso las mejillas limpiando tus lágrimas, y luego te beso en los labios, no lo amabas pero estabas lo suficientemente dolida como para reaccionar. Pasaste el resto del día con él en la cafetería, nadie menciono lo sucedido, cuando atardeció te despediste de él, porque querías descansar …saliste de la universidad y en una esquina alguien te tiro de la mano y te beso, lo hubieras golpeado, y haber salido de ahí pero el que te estaba besando de esa manera tan posesiva era nada menos que Tsuna…y te odiaste nuevamente por que lo seguías amando…porque no podías odiarlo…porque te había daño…y tú no podías dejar de corresponder al beso…

Gracias a todos lo que leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí jejeje…..

Ya sé que esta trágico no me odien todavía se pondrá peor…así que para que me pueda inspirar por favor dejen comentarios… _


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA DE NEUVO A GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMARON MUCHO ASI QUE LES TRAJE MAS PROTNTO LA CONTINUACION Y ADEMAS POR QUE ESTA SEMANA ESTARE OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD ASI QUE NO PODRE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA

SI NO ME ODIARON CON EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO CON ESTE SI ME VAN A ODIAR T.T PERO NI MODO...LA CULPA ES DE ESTA MENTE CORROMPIDA MIA!...

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal, Había llovido todo el día y ya era de noche, alistaste las armas que necesitarías para la misión de mañana, no habías hablado con Tsuna desde aquel beso y eso había sido hace un mes, pero ayer Reborn te había dado la noticia y las instrucciones de una nueva misión.

Pensaste en Tsuna…Gokudera trataba de distraerte pero tu cabeza te traicionaba y siempre volvías a pensar en él y en Kyoko pero ella no tenía la culpa te recordaste, y ya que estabas pensando en culpas Hayato tampoco tenía nada que ver, que salieras con él a pesar de no amarlo era algo de lo que te culpabas a cada instante.

Escuchaste el timbre de la puerta y fuiste a abrir era bastante tarde así que no sabías quien podía ser…

-T...Tsuna-estaba empapado por la lluvia sus ojos tenían ese color naranja que le hacía ver decidido, te beso sin decirte nada, trataste de empujarlo pero él te sostuvo más fuerte y contra tu voluntad dejaste de forcejear para comenzar a corresponderle.

Él te cargo sin dejar de besarte y de besar tu cuello alternadamente, subieron hasta tu habitación te desnudo y se desnudó a sí mismo, en medio del acto que no podías llamar hacer el amor, porque él no te amaba, cerraste los ojos y los mantuviste así hasta que todo termino, él jamás susurro tu nombre, jamás se preocupó por ti, ni te pregunto si estabas bien cuando tomo tu virginidad, y cuando hubo terminado se quedó inmediatamente dormido.

Lloraste en silencio, te sentías sucia, querías borrar esa sensación de tu piel, aunque a pesar de todo lo amabas no podías permitirte ser tan débil, querías escapar de todo, de todos y de ti misma, miraste el teléfono y una carta al lado de esta en la mesita de noche

Te pusiste de pie te colocaste un pantalón ancho hasta las pantorrillas y una camiseta larga sin mangas masculina, no tenías mucho que tapar así que no te importo, saliste dando un portazo y corriste a la cabina telefónica más cercana ,no te sentías bien haciendo esa llamada desde tu casa.

Tomaste el teléfono con manos temblorosas trataste de relajar tu voz y serenarte.

-¡diga!-una voz ruda te contesto del otro lado.

-soy (TN)(TA)…-respiraste profundo ,era por tu bien-acepto el puesto

Después de finalizar los detalles con él, saliste de la cabina... un ebrio se acercó a ti

-erres hom…bre o mujerrr?-arrastraba las letras, y parecía que iba a caerse, sonreíste triste y de alguna manera una estúpida idea cruzó tu mente.

-a usted que le parece-sus ojos eran libidinosos parecían querer usar algo rápidamente, de la misma manera que Tsuna te había utilizado.

-no me importa lo que seas solo que me sirvas….

Cerraste la puerta de un portazo, te apoyaste en ella y te dejaste caer ,era una tonta te repetías, viste las marcas en tus brazos tenías más en el cuello y en el cuerpo, pero ninguna de ellas te las había hecho Tsuna, quería vomitar no te sentías bien.

-necesito una ducha…una ducha…una ducha-caminaste un poco tambaleante, repetías lo mismo una y otra vez

Subiste a tu habitación, todo estaba oscuro, y Tsuna se había marchado, no estaba durmiendo como lo habías dejado, lo que te confirmo tus sospechas... para el solo habías sido un juego, alguien a quien recurrir para calmar sus deseos, su zorra personal que cumplía sus caprichos

Pero claro él no le pediría eso a la pura y casta Kyoko.

-una ducha... una ducha-te apoyaste en la pared mientras te dirigías al baño, pero alguien te tiro de la muñeca.

La mano que te tenía te apretaba fuertemente

-¡¿que son estas marcas?!-sus ojos estaban furiosos, brillando de color naranja-¡respóndeme!

-¡a ti no te importa!-lo empujaste, sus ojos seguían tus movimientos, estabas harta, cansada, ¿eso pensaba el de ti? ¿Que eras un juego? ...eso le darías, ya no te importaba nada

Acercaste tu brazo a tu boca y lamiste un de las marcas sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos iracundos, él se giró y fue hasta su chaqueta, tomo su billetera y te arrojo todo el dinero que tenía.

-así es como se pagan a las mujeres como tu ¿verdad?-su voz tenía un tono de tristeza y de furia

-sí, tienes razón Tsuna, como siempre tienes razón, porque tú lo sabes todo ,eres el cielo..

-basta...-no lo escuchaste

-sí, eres el cielo y eres perfecto, por eso soy yo la que está mal aquí Tsuna, pero no, no estoy mal, siempre he sido así, me gusta ser así- mentías, pero tu corazón dolía tanto que no podías detenerte-si quieres pagarme así está bien... es perfecto…

-(TN)-chan…

-¡no me llames así!-fuiste molesta hacia tu closet , cogiste una mochila y metiste la ropa de manera desordenada y seguiste hablando- …si ya lo sabes, cuando quieras puedes pagarme así ,cuando tu dulce Kyoko no pueda complacerte…

-¡no hables así de Kyoko-chan!-lo ignoraste

-cando Kyoko no pueda complacerte, puedes venir a mi todas las veces que quieras siempre que me pagues así...

Cuando la mochila parecía que iba a reventar la serraste con fuerza y la aventaste a la cama deshecha, tomaste una bolsa y la llenaste de tus documentos, tus armas y tu dinero, no volverías allí, no mientras siguieras viva.

Ajustaste la corra de la bolsa, te pusiste la mochila y te colgaste la bolsa al hombro ,bajaste las escaleras sin mirar tu cuarto ni nada del lugar, Tsuna te siguió, tomaste tus llaves, y te reíste al recordar que ya no volverías porque ya no la necesitabas.

-¿a dónde vas…?

-lejos Tsuna…

-(TN)-chan…

-no me llames así-suplicaste….te estaba tomando demasiado de tu auto control no llorar y gritar-tu no lo entiendes ni lo vas a entender...

- no es así…déjame hablarte-no entendías nada y no podías seguirle escuchando, la sensación de suciedad no se apartaba de ti, te odiabas por ser tan débil y para tu pesar apenas estabas comenzando a odiarlo…creías que lo odiabas…pero sabias que no, que solo te odiabas a ti misma

Sabías que era tu culpa…tú lo creías, siempre habías creído que las mujeres maltratadas se debían a sí mismas su infierno…constantemente te preguntabas de quien era la culpa,¿ del hombre que golpea o la mujer que se deja golpear? Ahora sabias la respuesta siempre lo habías sabido por lo tanto todo lo que sucedía era tu culpa pues tú lo habías permitido

-las palabras no tienen sentido, ni siquiera las tuyas... Tsuna, déjame llevarme el recuerdo de tu amabilidad, tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo-su mirada se contrajo hasta mostrar una expresión de dolor-así que toma

Le arrojaste las llaves de la casa que algún momento habías llamado tu hogar, en el que mostrabas tus sueños de lo que querías hacer en una futuro, aparte de ser una asesina

-esto es...

-las llaves de mi casa…véndela, quédatela, habítala, regálala o úsala como refugio de amoríos con tus otras amantes para esconderte de la dulce Kyoko…no me importa-afuera seguía lloviendo comenzaste a sentir frio y la ropa mojada se pegada a tu cuerpo.

-no tienes a donde ir-eso ya no era cierto

-Me iré a varia….

Ahora si pueden matarme y lo repito esto solo se pondrá peor tal vez no tanto pero si y ya saben si quieren que me inspire comenten...bueno me despido hasta el próximo fin de semana!


	3. Chapter 3

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LA VERDAD ES QUE DEPENDO MUCHO DE LA GENTE PARA ANIMARME,ES DECIR QUE SI NO ME DIERAN PORRAS TARDARIA MAS EN SUBIR CAPITULOS JAJAJA BUENO NO SE DIGA MAS QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO DE HOY...

**CAPITULO 3: MIS PRINCIPIOS**

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar al escuadrón de asesinos varia, entraste al lado de ellos, altiva y segura, como te había enseñado Lussuria.

La fiesta de compromiso del décimo Vongola era un evento al que no podían faltar y mientras cruzabas la puerta te recordaste que ibas por que Kyoko era tu amiga y no por Tsuna, aun a pesar de lo fuerte que te habías vuelto dolía pensar en él, y como si el destino estuviera en tu contra te vio y trato de acercarse ,Kyoko lo siguió y te diste cuenta de que estaba embarazada ,tenía una enorme barriga.

-tiene ocho meses-te susurró Lussuria, tu solo asentiste, Tsuna era padre ...ya no eras parte de su vida eso seguro

Sin aviso Xanxus te tomo de la barbilla y te beso fieramente delante de todos, tu vestido tenia aberturas largas en los costados de las piernas, tú le correspondiste y levantaste una pierna a la altura de su cadera mientras él te acariciaba el muslo y el arma que llevabas ahí, después se separó de ti y se dirigió a saludar a Tsuna, tú lo seguiste al igual que todo el escuadrón.

-Xanxus...-su voz era afilada y resentida aunque no sabías por que

-escoria...

-ciassu-saludo Reborn se le veía divertido-es bueno que varía haya podido asistir-¿cómo estas (TN)?

-Reborn-trataste de sonar tranquila y funciono, Xanxus te tomo de la mano

-esta es mi novia, escoria, creo que ya la conoces-Tsuna te miro sorprendido y le sostuviste la mirada ,no sabías si fuiste un juego para él o si te consideraba de su propiedad pero el juego donde tú te escondías y le dejabas las cosas más fáciles ya había acabado

-sí, ya nos conocemos-sonreíste y abrazaste a Kyoko-felicidades Kyoko, espero que seas muy feliz.

Antes de que pudiera decirte algo te apartaste junto con el resto del escuadrón, sonreíste mientras los veías armar jaleo siempre era así, pero ellos ahora eran tu familia.

_Te dolía todo el cuerpo, esa prueba de ingreso era una tortura pero habías pasado...ya eras parte de varia, te dirigías a tu nueva habitación todavía necesitabas una ducha, todavía sentías la suciedad en tu piel...alguien te giro bruscamente y te apreso en la pared._

_-¿quién eres basura?-el líder de los varia parecía molesto, recordaste que no había estado en la prueba, no apartaste la mirada, no tenías miedo, tu vida te importaba poco y eso había ganado puntos en tu prueba de ingreso._

_-(TN)...una varia._

Tomaste la copa de vino que te ofreció un mesero y te dirigiste a un balcón, no te gustaban las multitudes...pero escuchar el bullicio de tu familia te reconfortaba

_Habían pasado tres días desde que te uniste a varia, y tenías tu primera misión oficial, el jefe Xanxus te había seguido, se suponía que él nunca vigilaba a los novatos pero según Lussuria le habías parecido interesante._

_-qué esperas, escoria-su voz fría te volvió a la realidad, tenías un hombre derrumbado a tus pies lo habías golpeado pero tu deber era matarlo y tú que eras conocida como la asesina de corazón blando no sabías como obrar, es cierto que tu ser estaba destruido, salir con alguien a quien no amabas, acostarte con varios hombres por los cuales solo sentías asco...¿hasta que punto podrías destruir lo que eras? ¿Hasta qué punto había destruido Tsuna tu vida?...tomaste el arma que Fran te había dado y lo apuntaste al hombre...temblaste ligeramente y Xanxus tomo tus manos entre las suyas._

_-si vas a tambalear puedes irte, un fracaso en una misión no será tolerado, escoria, eres una asesina demuéstralo, demuestra que tu ser anterior ya murió y que no volverás a ser la misma_

_Giraste la cabeza para verlo él tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro._

_-lo sé todo sobre ti...investigue, se por qué entraste en varia, y por qué no muestras ninguna expresión-se acercó a tu oído-te aseguro que el mocoso no te dejara tan fácilmente porque te considera de su familia, de sus subordinados y debe tener a alguien que te esté vigilando, demuéstrale que ya no eres la misma, que no puede jugar contigo._

_-por los crímenes que has cometido, eres condenado, reconoce mi nombre desde ahora soy (TN) la asesina de hielo-y disparaste_

_No te remordía la conciencia, no sentías nada, el viento revolvió tu pelo y Xanxus se acercó a ti tocándolo levemente._

_-te verías bien con el pelo largo._

Una mano en tu hombro te saco de tus pensamientos

-ts...-te cortaste-Vongola decimo-su rostro se contrajo con disgusto.

-llámame Tsuna como siempre

-¿cómo es como siempre?... ¿cómo antes?... Pero ese pasado ya no existe y esa persona está muerta decimo-suspiraste cansinamente, no querías recordar el pasado

-¿ahora matas gente?-te carcajeaste fríamente ante su intento de reclamo

-si...estoy en un escuadrón de asesinos después de todo

-¿qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te obligo a hacer Xanxus?

-entonces sí que nos estaban espiando-lo miraste a los ojos pero tenías miedo de flaquear y la apartaste

-él te obligo a matar a esa persona.

-crea lo que quiera decimo...-miraste hacía el cielo y después trataste de marcharte pero él te tomo de la mano.

-quédate un poco más...-accediste como tonta eras novia de Xanxus, no deberías estar con él.

_Xanxus un mes después de tu ingreso te había llevado a rastras a su habitación, forcejeaste y tenías miedo el té arrojo a la cama y se recostó a tu lado pero no hizo nada, aunque no mostrabas expresiones él podía leerte a la perfección._

_-no tengas miedo escoria, solo duerme conmigo-ese día te quedaste a su lado, al día siguiente te había regalado dos pistolas similares a las suyas pero en versión femenina._

_Eras como un robot sin emociones sin expresiones pero de alguna manera ellos eran amables contigo, aunque solo fuera Bel invitándote a molestar a Fran o Lussuria intentándote convencer de ir de compras con él o Levi bueno él no era tan amable contigo._

_Poco a poco fuiste abriéndote un poco mas aunque sea solo para mostrar ligeras expresiones, leves atisbos de emoción que parecía que a Xanxus le divertían, aun con lo improbable que era había ocasiones en las que llegaba herido solo para obligarte a que lo curaras y una de esa veces te tomo del mentón y te beso._

_-no te pido que me ames, escoria, pero a partir de ahora serás mi novia-asentiste levemente con la cabeza porque no creías que te pudieras enamorar de alguien de nuevo y por qué Xanxus a pesar de su pésimo carácter, trataba de ser condescendiente contigo, desde entonces te habías dejado crecer el pelo solo porque sabias que a Xanxus le gustaba, ahora te llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, tu pelo no crecía muy rápido._

-te ves bien con el pelo largo

-no está largo- le cortaste, querías marcharte, debías hacerlo, te giraste pero él te beso abruptamente y despertó en ti esas sensaciones dormidas y esos sentimientos que creías haber enterrado, sus manos se volvían fuego contra tu piel y aunque tratabas de pensar cuerdamente no podías, sigilosamente fueron a su habitación, no te importo de quien eras novia ni que Kyoko estuviera embarazada, no podías pensar, pero te lo dijiste una y otra vez, sería la última vez, una vez decidido reaccionaste y correspondiste de la misma manera, con fiereza, si él pensaba que seguías siendo la niña tonta de la que se había burlado le demostrarías que no

Todo pasó rápidamente, pero sabían que los estarían buscando, los golpes en la puerta la confirmaron

Él te había tratado como una cualquiera la última vez, era hora de reconformárselo

-bueno creo que esto se ha terminado Vongola decimo-él te miro de alguna manera se veía incrédulo

-no te cobrare por esto, ya no me dedico a eso-la puerta se abrió abruptamente Scualo la había hecho volar, todos los guardianes de varia y Vongola estaban ahí y Xanxus también.

-no te entiendo-el parecía ignorar a todo el mundo incluso a la dulce Kyoko que había llegado por el escándalo. Te envolviste en una sábana y te pusiste en pie, Xanxus se acercó a ti y te puso su chaqueta después te beso y te dejo una marca en el cuello, sentiste peligro y volteaste, Tsuna estaba en modo hyper.

-no te la llevaras, Xanxus ya le has hecho mucho daño-te carcajeaste, y rápidamente tomaste tus armas que habían quedado en el suelo, sus guardianes reaccionaron rápidamente sacando sus propias armas y los guardianes de varia hicieron lo mismo, aun así no dejaste de apuntar a Tsuna

-bajen las armas-les ordeno -ella no me hará daño-sus guardianes no lo escucharon, eran sabios pues ellos si se había dado cuenta de que ibas en serio, excepto Tsuna

-no vuelas a acercarte de nuevo a mí, Vongola decimo o no tendré piedad y sin importarme varia o Vongola te matare.

El trato de acercarse y tú ya estabas bastante molesta

-(TN)-chan...-no grito cuando la bala le dio en el hombro, pero tuviste varias armas alrededor al instante, incluso la de Gokudera

-yo ya había avisado-enseñaste las palmas después de guardar tus armas y Xanxus se carcajeo

-vámonos, escorias- fue lo que dijo a modo de orden y los varia bajaron sus armas, tú los seguiste Tsuna no te atacaría, lo sabias, además su dulce Kyoko estaba ahí, pero ella no tenía la culpa, susurraste un lo siento cuando pasaste por su lado y regresaron a la mansión

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí, tengo planeado subir la conti el domingo todo depende de las porras que me echen...si, soy mala y también estoy loca jajajaj asi que no se asusten ,se que la conti de hoy estaba un poco pequeña pero el siguiente capítulo estará genial


	4. Chapter 4

Hola que tal...gracias por sus ánimos, como prometí acá esta la conti... disfrútenlo

* * *

**CAPITULO 4 **

**MI FAMILIA**

Terminaste de acostar a William y saliste de la habitación, sonreíste, amabas a tu hijo, Xanxus se acercó a ti y te beso.

-¿William ya se durmió?-asentiste con la cabeza, y lo abrazaste, él te estrecho más fuerte

Amabas a Xanxus y a tu hijo, habían pasado once meses desde que viste a Tsuna y ya no te importaba, eras feliz al lado de Xanxus y de varia.

Él se había ocupado de ti en todo momento y se había casado contigo y había reconocido a tu hijo como su hijo y tú lo considerabas así, William era hijo de Xanxus, así era delante de todo y de todos, aunque ambos sabían que era hijo de Tsuna

-la escoria vendrá mañana-te aviso y temblaste un poco

_Tenías una barriga de siete meses y era la boda de Tsuna con Kyoko, no habían ido a la ceremonia por el hecho de que los varia siempre causaban alboroto y por qué tenían que estar la menor cantidad de tiempo posible, ese era el plan_

_Xanxus tomo tu mano y entraron, analizaste el lugar, todos los guardianes estaban ahí, Haru hablaba animadamente con Gokudera y cargaba un niño idéntico a Kyoko, el hijo de Tsuna seguramente, sonreíste era bueno saber que Gokudera había encontrado una buena mujer._

_ Te diste cuenta que Tsuna se percató de tu presencia, porque sentiste su mirada fija en tu rostro y después en tu estómago, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y maldijiste su súper intuición, tenías que actuar rápido, tenías que salir de ahí, conocías las leyes de la mafia y no querías que se llevaran a tu hijo_

_Te acercaste a la feliz pareja y abrazaste primero a Tsuna, ya no lo amabas así que no había problemas con ello._

_-felicidades Vongola decimo-te apartaste rápidamente y fuiste donde Kyoko_

_-felicidades Kyoko, felicidades también por tu hijo._

_Después de eso argumentaste sentiré mal y los varia regresaron a su mansión_

_Él no te lo quitara-te había dicho Xanxus en el camino, y tu rezabas por que así sea, Tsuna no tenía ningún derecho sobe él._

-que haremos Xanxus-por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentiste miedo, el solo te abrazo más fuerte.

-nadie nos quitara a nuestro hijo, esas basuras morirán antes-te sentiste más segura, Xanxus después de todo era muy fuerte.

Todos se reunieron en la enorme sala, para debatir lo de Tsuna, los varias sabían el secreto de William, y comprendían la situación, también se habían encariñado con el bebe, no querían que se lo lleven.

Era tradición en Vongola que cuando un niño naciera ,los padres debían ir a presentarlo ante el jefe pero a pesar de haber enviado la noticia, no habían ido porque tenías miedo de que te lo quietaran, sabias que él se daría cuenta del parecido ,su pelo era idéntico al tuyo pero sus ojos eran los mismos de su padre, pensaste que con lo ocurrido hace 1 año cuando intestaste matarlo él te dejaría en paz pues las relaciones varia-Vongola no habían marchado bien desde entonces, pero él ahora quería venir personalmente.

-y si le ponemos lentes de contacto al bebe-sugirió Fran con su voz monótona.

un bebe rana estúpida-bel le lanzo varios cuchillos a la cabeza

-(TN)-sempai, Bel sempai me vuelve a insultar-te pusiste de pie y quitaste los cuchillos de su cabeza, ya era rutina...quisiste decir algo pero las puertas se abrieron abruptamente.

Tsuna ingreso a la mansión seguido de sus guardianes y Reborn, te recorrió con la mirada era la primera vez que te veía con el uniforme de varia, llevabas un pantalón ajustado hasta las pantorrillas, un cinturón donde tenías diferente armas que te habían regalado cada uno de los varia, tenías el labial venenoso y el antídoto que Lussuria te había dado, en un estuche los cuchillos de Bel, un par de guantes eléctricos que te dio Levi a tan ,una daga de Scualo, bombas de humo de Fran, en los muslos tenías las pistolas de Xanxus y llevabas una chaqueta ajustada que legaba hasta las costillas y el pelo largo recogido en un moño.

-buenas noches-saludo

-escoria, si vienes a ver a William está dormido-se te ocurrió una idea y decidiste intervenir

-creo que sería mejor si lo viera ahora Vongola decimo...a William no le gusta los extraños-y era cierto fuera de los varia nadie más podía cargarlo porque se ponía llorar y solo se dormía contigo o con Xanxus.

-si no es molestia...-te alegraste, tu plan resultaría...tenía que resultar, negaste con la cabeza y le indicaste con la mano que te siguiera, si lo veía se daría por satisfecho y se marcharía mañana y como estaba dormido no vería sus ojos.

Los varia te seguían junto con los guardianes, te dio un poco de tristeza ver que Gokudera y todos te vieran fríamente...antes todos ellos habían sido tus amigos.

Entraron en la habitación, Tsuna les hizo una seña para que no lo siguieran, se acercó a la cuna y te sobresaltaste... William estaba despierto, Tsuna se acercó a él y sonrió.

-es idéntico a ti-te dirigió una mirada antes de volver la vista hacia el niño-¿puedo cargarlo?

Antes de que pudieras contestar ya lo había levantado en brazos y William no lloraba...le sonreía, y se acurrucaba más a el

-me doy por satisfecho... ¿dónde podemos pasar la noche?-querías llorar pero no la harías, te sentías aliviada.

Les indicaste a todos sus habitaciones y cuando todos se fueron a descansar Xanxus se acero a ti

-todo salió bien-te dijo para tranquilizarte pues él te conocía bien y sabía que por dentro todavía estabas temblando.

-pero él lo sabe-te apoyaste en el-¿podemos ir a descansar?

-todavía tengo que atender unos asuntos, ve tu primero-le sonreíste y volviste al sala, te derrumbaste en un sillón mientras cerrabas los ojos, habías tenido tanto miedo pero al final todo había salido bien.

Ahora podías vivir tranquilamente con Xanxus y tu hijo...te pusiste en guardia cuando alguen toco tu moño...Tsuna estaba detrás de ti con una de tus horquillas...¿ en que momento se había acercado?

Tu pelo cayó suelto por tu espalda.

-quería verte con el pelo largo-te sonrió... ¿cómo se atrevía?

-lo siento este es un gusto solo de mi marido-te apartaste de él y fue el quien se sentó ahora en el sofá

-¿porque te casaste con Xanxus? él es...

-él es mi marido señor Vongola

-¿recuerdas cuando tú y yo salíamos?... nos gustaba ir fuera de la ciudad y estar cerca de la naturaleza

Sonreíste con tristeza.

-no lo recuerdo... le dije que esa persona había muerto.

-no es cierto, esa persona es la que está frente a mí... y es la persona que me ha dado un hijo-te petrificaste.

-no señor, William no es su hijo, es hijo de mi marido.

-puede que este registrado como el hijo de Xanxus,¿ porque lo hizo el?...siendo como es-el no conocía a Xanxus

-William es nuestro hijo señor Vongola, yo formo parte de varia... la persona que usted conoció está muerta ¿porque trae sus fantasmas?

-ella no está muerta... ella me amaba-reíste tristemente

-si señor lo amaba... pero ella murió, yo soy la que existo ahora y estoy casada con Xanxus

-¿lo amas?-estuviste a punto de responder pero alguien te abrazo por la cintura.

-conoces la respuesta, escoria, sí vas a molestar a mi mujer vete ahora.

-no me iré sin mi hijo-te tensaste mientras los guardianes de Tsuna entraban a la sala, estaban dispuestos a pelear, Xanxus se acercó a tu oído...

-Ve por el pequeño –te susurró, inmediatamente después el tomo sus armas y comenzó disparar ,los varia no tardaron en llegar y el caos se formó, tu corriste esquivando los ataques y subiste a la habitación de tu hijo...lo escuchaste llorar, Reborn lo tenía en sus brazos, cargándolo con todo el cuidado que podía.

-Reborn...

-ciassu (TN)...el hijo de dame-Tsuna es igual de llorón que el

-Reborn por favor...-caíste de rodillas suplicándole, el tenía a tu hijo y aunque podías pelar, no te ibas a arriesgar a herirlo.

-levántate (TN)-se acercó a ti y te colocó él bebe en brazos-también es muy parecido a ti

Se arregló la fedora y se fue caminado tranquilamente, seguías escuchando el escándalo de abajo, abrazaste a tu bebe, mientras corrías a la sala, tu corazón latía demasiado rápido, tenías un terrible presentimiento y cuando llegaste lo confirmaste...

-¡Xanxus!-gritaste con todas tus fuerzas pero no pudiste evitar lo que paso, Reborn le había disparado...

Corriste hacia el aun con tu niño en brazos... estaba herido, los varia se detuvieron, los guardianes seguían en guardia

-(TN)...-su voz se oía entrecortada, te abrazaste a el.

-Xanxus...cálmate... te sacare de aquí...estarás bien-no recordabas cuando habías llorado por última vez pero lloraste por todo... por Tsuna y por lo que te había hecho, por todo lo que te habías obligado a renunciar y habías perdido por el...tu autoestima...tu dignidad...tus principios y cuando lograbas se feliz en otro lugar y con otra persona... él te lo arrebataba de nuevo, ahora perdías a tu familia

-boss

-jefe

-voii! estúpido jefe

Todos miraban la escena congelados

Quería creer que él se curaría, querías creer...pero cuando su mano ensangrentada tomo la tuya en un suave apretón... sabías que no sería así

-Xanxus...

-ti amo...-sus ojos se cerraron, a la vez que tu odio comenzó a crecer, un odio que jamás creíste que podas sentir, no opusiste resistencia cuando Yamamoto tomo a tu hijo, sin su líder y con las llamas de Tsuna y todos los guardianes sabían que no tenían oportunidad, tampoco ibas a arriesgar la vida de los demás... con la de Xanxus había sido suficiente y sabias que tampoco le harían daño a tu hijo.

-(TN)-chan... -Tsuna te toco el hombro y tú te pusiste de pie

-TE ODIO-deletreaste bien cada palabra mientras la sangre te hervía- me has quitado muchas cosas... por tu culpa he perdido lo que era-lo miraste de frente mientras todos los guardianes se ponían a la defensiva... no lo atacarías, traicionar al jefe era sinónimo de pena de muerte, no pensabas atacarlo...no lo harías.

-mi hijo será lo último que me quites Tsuna, el hombre que está muerto a tus pies... -tu voz quería quebrarse pero te mantenías firme...con los puños apretados encarando de una vez al causante de tus desgracias- era mi marido... orgulloso líder de varia y el hombre al que amaba William es ¡mi hijo! ...hijo de la asesina de hilo y el orgulloso Xanxus, el orgullos William heredero de varia- te acercaste a él mirándolo de frente con todo el odio del mundo -...y te lo digo Tsuna... el volverá conmigo

Todos los varias te miraban expectante, ahora que Xanxus había muerto...tú eras la cabeza de varia

Los miraste...te dolía lo que ibas a decir pero sabias que ellos te comprendían y que no se rendirían...

-varia ha caído

* * *

Ok...ódienme ...me lo merezco ,yo también llore escribiendo el capi...lo prometo, pueden lanzarme cosas si quieren pero si va a ser fruta que no sea enlatada por favor por que duelen mucho...comenten, amenacen, y nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana...Wii solo faltan dos capítulos


End file.
